Three Broken Televisions Nights One thru Three
by DarthZoon
Summary: When 3 televisions are broken at one time, you are cursed with Seven trilogies. Used with permission from another author.
1. Prologue: Broken Tvs

**Broken TVs Part One: Nights One thru Three**

Disclaimer: I only own original characters. Any resemblance to any actual persons living, dead, (or un-dead) is purely intentional and I mean no malice or flaming toward them. I am not making money off this. Original story idea created by author Ogreatrandom. Used with Permission. Again I do not own any characters from Back to the Future (copyright 1985, 1990, 1991 Universal pictures and Amblin Entertainment), Star Trek (Copyright 1966, 1982, 1984 1986 Paramount Pictures), Star Wars(Copyright 1977, 1980, 1983, 1997, 1999, 2002, 2005 20th Century Fox and Lucasfilm Ltd.), Indiana Jones (Copyright 1981, 1984, 1989 Paramount Pictures and Lucasfilm Ltd.), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Copyright 1986 Mirage Studios, 1990, 1991, 1993 New Line Cinema) or Superman (Copyright 1938 DC Comics, 1978, 1980, 2006, Warner Bros. Pictures). Used without permission, but for non-profit entertainment purposes only at I read Ogreatrandom's **What happens when you break a TV** series and was inspired. This is essentially a trilogy version of it.

"_If you have a working television sitting on top of a non-working television, you might me a redneck." - Jeff Foxworthy_

Prologue

I needed to rearrange the tv situation in the living room because our tv which we had for 13 years had finally given out. The picture first had slowly faded over the course of the last 9 years, when suddenly it changed to bright white. We borrowed my sister's spare television from her house and had finally gotten a new set for us. I found it to be a relief because my brother-in-law had been hounding us to give the set back.

"How much did that set you back?" Will asked as he saw our new flat-panel HDTV.

"Two quarts of plasma, a year's worth of car payments and two months on a street corner." I replied. The look on his face reminded me that I need to work on my quick wit. "Actually, we won it at a contest."

"I know, Beth told me."

Will had grabbed his TV from on top of the old one but I was not paying attention. I turned the set on the floor to remove the cables which caused him to lose his grip. The TV he was holding hit the corner of the floor set causing both to shatter and Will lost his balance sending him into a 9-inch TV on a TV tray destroying that one as well. I immediately apologized, asked him if he was okay, and took full responsibility for the accident. I then reminded him that it least we didn't borrow his HDTV. He left the house fuming.

After work that night, with the mess cleaned up, I went to bed and had the most peculiar dream. I saw a man dressed in clothes that appeared to be from the forties.

"Hello," I said trying to bring up conversation since we were in blackness.

"Hello, Doug. My name is Philo Farnsworth; and before you ask, no, I am not related."

"Yes, you are," I corrected.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

He was beginning to get frustrated with me so he replied, "I am not related to Professor Hubert Farnsworth form the TV show _Futurama,_ so stop right now."

"Actually," I interjected, "I was referring to Ross Farnsworth in Phoenix, AZ. My mother worked for him."

"Oh," he sheepishly responded ending his frustration. "To him, I am related."

"So, what brings Philo T. Farnsworth, the inventor of the television, into my head?" I asked.

"Well, it concerns those televisions you broke. Now, normally when one breaks a television, said person gets seven nights of character portrayal in a movie of my choice. But since you took full responsibility for what happened with Will today, you will get the movies. However, since it is so uncommon for one to break three TVs all at once, you will get 21 days of movies put together by trilogy."

I was confused by this point, so I asked, "are these trilogies that I know and have seen?"

He responded, "The movies are always ones the person has seen and occasionally knows well. Now we begin."

"Wait I-"

_And so it begins. I would love reviews and betas._

_I made some minor changes so that it would flow better with the stories._


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to use the NBC version of the first movie, because that's the one that I practically grew up with. I am, however using the DVD for reference. This story will not have much action in it, but the second and third ones will. I will also have a different character name for each trilogy, even Star Wars. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter One

Saturday, October 26, 1985, 12:28 a.m.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING! _"Hello?" I heard Marty say. "Nah, Doc, ah don't–don't be silly." After a few seconds I heard, "Uh yeah. I'm on my way." I went back to sleep without a thought. When I heard the window shut, I realized that something was up. The clock read 12:38 a.m. _Where was Marty going at this hour? _I got up went into the bathroom and made it seem like I was just doing a normal routine. After about ten minutes. I remembered that Marty said he was going to meet Doc at the Twin Pines Mall at 1:15. I left the bathroom, got dressed, escaped through the window and grabbed my skateboard just as I'm sure Marty had done.

I checked my watch. It said 1:03. Since it took about 20 minutes to get to the mall, I knew I might catch something juicy. The cool October air had worked to wake me up, along with my foot bringing motion to the skateboard. 1:19 at the bank, so I knew I would be there at a decent time. I heard a small explosion coming from the direction of the mall. I shook my head and thought, _Doc had another experiment go wrong again. _I heard another explosion._ Two in one minute? What was he doing?_ By 1:28, I reached the mall and saw two figures in radiation suits standing over a DeLorean. When one closed a case and removed his helmet, I recognized Doc. Marty then removed his helmet. I went down the hill and went over to them. Before I could ask what was going on Doc screamed, "RUN FOR IT, MARTY!"

"Who, who?" Marty asked.

"Who do you think? The Libyans!"

I turned to see a primer-colored VW van heading toward us. Marty screamed, "Holy jeez!" and ducked down as a man started firing a machine gun at us. I got in the car and watched the action.

"I'll draw their fire," Doc screamed.

"Doc, wait!" Marty said. Doc fired a gun but noticed the chamber was empty. When the Libyans reached him, he threw down his gun and the Libyan shot him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BASTARDS!" The Libyan shot at Marty, and I ducked down. I heard a mumble from the gunman then heard the car go in another direction then stop abruptly. After a few seconds, Marty dove into the DeLorean.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"What are you doing here, Doug?" he asked to me. Before either one could respond, we heard the van's engine rev. Marty closed the door, started the car, and took off to escape our attackers. We drove around the lot, with Marty swerving to avoid getting hit. I could see the gunman swerving across the sunroof of his car through the side view mirror. "Come on, move, dammit!" Marty said to the car. We went back into the main lot, Marty looked in the mirror and screamed, "Holy jeez!"

"What?" I asked.

"Rocket launcher. Let's see if these bastards can do 90," he said as he pushed the car into fourth gear. I saw a strange console.

"What is–" before I could finish the sentence, the mall had disappeared in a flash of light and was replaced by a farm.


	3. 1955

**Chapter 2**

_Saturday, November 5, 1955, 6:00 a.m._

When Marty hit a scarecrow, he screamed. After the scarecrow left the windshield, we noticed a barn heading toward us. Marty and I both screamed this time as we went through the wall and crashed into some hay. I looked at Marty whose helmet had fallen back on his head. "Are you alright?" I asked him not really expecting an answer. I was in a daze for a few minutes as he tried to no avail to start the car. I hardly noticed the barn door open.

Marty did, however. "The family's here. I'm going to go talk to them." He raised the door and exited slowly trying to get himself through the shock of what had just happened. The family screamed when they saw him and shut the door. _No doubt thinking the Russians have attacked_, I thought. "Hey, wait, listen–" he muffled through the helmet as he tripped. I couldn't help but laugh when he hit he hay. He raised his head and the mask portion of his helmet causing the cows to moo.

I decided to take a look at the instrumentation while Marty apologized to the family. Destination time, arrival time, previous time. The words made little sense to me, but I checked my watch, which was only a few minutes past the "previous time." BOOM, BOOM! Marty came scrambling into the car and exclaimed, "The old man is shooting at us!" He closed the door started the car and drove wildly through the barn door. I heard a few more gunshots as Marty and I escaped another gun attack in an hour. Only after we were back on the road, I noticed that Marty had run over a pine tree.

"Okay, McFly, this is a dream it's only a bad dream–." Marty slammed on the brakes causing my head to hit the dash.

"Ouch, jeez. Why'd you do that?" I asked having my question answered as I looked out the windshield. The billboard advertised a new housing development, and two stone statues of lions sitting on small pedestals. The engravings on the pedestals were all to familiar to me: Lyon Estates.

By the time I had regained my bearings, I saw Marty outside the car flagging down another car, but after slowing down, the car drove away faster than it had arrived. Marty raced back into the DeLorean and was about to start it up when everything shut down.

"This is nuts," Marty retorted as he tried to start the car to no avail. _WEE! WEE! WEE!_ We looked behind us to see a light flashing next to a NO FUEL sign. Marty took off his walkman and radiation suit and got out of the car. "Let's put it here," he told me pointing to the area behind the billboard. I got out of the car and pushed while he steered. Once the car was behind the billboard and covered with shrubbery, we began our two-mile journey into town.

_I know it's short, but I have been busy with life and my computer has been acting up. There will be more in the next chapter, because there's more that happened. Besides, this was a good spot to finish._


	4. Town Square

_A/N: For the record, I am only putting the dates and times when an important chance takes place. The normal passing of time does not count._

_Chapter 3 - Town Square_.

We arrived in the town square after about an hour. The sight was unimaginable: classic cars being driven like no big deal, a full-service gas station, and the theater was showing a movie starring the President of the United States. However mind-blowing it was, I was not prepared for the real shocker: the clock on the courthouse let everybody know that it was 8:30 a.m. Marty and I wandered around until we came near a garbage can where a man had just thrown in a newspaper. Marty grabbed it and almost turned white.

"What," I asked. He handed me the paper and I read the date: November 5, 1955. Things were beginning to make sense, but not entirely. First, the console in the DeLorean, then the newspaper both saying the same date? We had to find Doc. Marty must have thought the same thing because he headed toward the fitness center to, I could only assume, use the phone. I dropped the paper in the can and ran to catch up to him.

"What's with the life preserver?" I heard as I opened the door behind Marty.

"I just want to use the phone," Marty said.

"It's in the back," the man behind the counter replied.

"Do you have a restroom?" I asked him.

"It's over there," he said, pointing in the opposite direction he sent Marty. I went inside and came to the conclusion that it was not so much a big practical joke, but reality. I tried to think of a cover story while I took care of business, but I was too tired and kept dozing off on the toilet. When my eyes snapped open, I heard Biff's voice saying, "Hello, hello, anybody home?" I knew that he must be hitting Dad's head with his knuckles. As I washed my hands, I realized that Marty was out there. I came into the diner as Biff said to Marty, "What are you lookin' at, Butt-head?"

A guy with a really short crew cut remarked, "Hey Biff, get a load of this guy's life preserver. Dork thinks he's gonna drown." Everyone laughed at that including a kid in a grey jacket. I recognized him as a younger version of our father, George Douglas McFly, after whom I was partially named.

Biff turned back to Dad and said, "So, uh, how 'bout my homework, Mcfly?"

"Uh, okay, Biff. I'll, uh, I'll finish that on up tonight and then I'll bring it on over first thing tomorrow morning."

"Not too early, I sleep in on Sundays. Oh, Mcfly, your shoe's untied." Biff then slapped him and Dad laughed along with everyone else. I stepped up to the counter and ordered breakfast while Biff continued, "Don't be so gullible, McFly. Hey I don't want to see you in here again."

"Okay, biff. Bye-bye." Dad continued eating his oatmeal while Marty stared at him. I noticed through the window that Biff and company had gotten into a car and drove away. I noticed Dad getting agitated with Marty staring at him. "What?" he finally said.

"You're George McFly," Marty croaked out.

"Yeah, who are you?" Dad asked.

Before he could answer, a black kid had interrupted, "Say, boy what do you let those kids push you around for?"

Dad's first response was, "Well, they're bigger than me."

Without missing a beat, the black guy came back with, "Stand tall, boy. Have some respect for yourself. Don't you know if you let people walk all over you now, They'll be walking over you for the rest of your life. Look at me. You think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in this slop house?"

"Watch it, Goldie," the owner said. I recognized him then as Mayor Wilson, and apparently Marty did as well.

Goldie just ignored his boss, "No, sir. I'm gonna make somethin' of myself. I'm goin' to night school, and someday I'm going to be somebody."

"That's right," Marty interjected." He's gonna be mayor."

"Yeah, I'm gonn–." Goldie stopped in mid-sentence, thought for a brief moment, then took Marty's fact as a suggestion. "Mayor! Now that's a good idea: I could run for mayor."

I went back to my oatmeal as the conversation continued. "A colored mayor, that'll be the day," the owner remarked.

"You wait, Mr. Carruthers..." I stopped listening because I recognized the name "Carruthers." It was my girlfriend's father's name. I remember her saying that he owned a restaurant until about '67, when he sold it and, through time, it eventually became a fitness studio.

I took a sip of my coffee and a bite of my oatmeal when I heard Marty through the door yell, "Hey, Dad! George! Hey, you on the bike!" I looked up in time to see him run off. I reached in my pocket and all I had was a 1922 Indian Head silver Dollar. I put it on the counter figuring at some point I would get it back anyway, then ran outside after Marty. Since he was the only one wearing a "life preserver" I spotted him easily turning a corner. I was able to somewhat keep up with him until I came around a second corner just in time to see Dad fall out of a tree and Marty push him out of the way of a car only to get hit himself.

The driver got out of the car saw Marty on the ground, and Dad on the sidewalk across the street from where I was. "Hey, who are you?" the driver asked Dad as he ran back across the street got on his bike and nearly ran me over as he rode away. "STELLA!" he yelled. "ANOTHER ONE OF THESE DAMN KIDS JUST JUMPED IN FRONT OF MY CAR! HELP ME GET HIM INTO THE HOUSE!"

_I decided to stop here so that the next chapter would be more original storyline and have Marty out of the picture for the next nine hours. The following chapter will continue with the movie._


	5. Unconsciousness and Televisions

_A/N: Part of this scene does not actually take place in the movie, but it is what happens with Doug since Marty is unconscious and will be for nine hours through dinner. Ergo, this dialogue is mostly original._

**Chapter 4:**** Unconsciousness and Televisions**

"Um, excuse me," I interrupted. "He's my brother; I'll give you a hand with him." I stepped toward Marty and the driver.

"Hold on," the driver said. "If he's your brother, then what was he doing in front of my car? And who was that other kid?"

"What other kid?" I asked, semi-feigning ignorance.

"He was wearing a grey jacket and rode off on a bike. He almost ran you over and you don't know who I am talking about?"

"Oh, that guy. He is someone we just met." I didn't want to say he was my dad considering he looked younger than Marty or I. I remembered what I had thought up in the restroom at the diner and decided to use it if it ever came up. At least I could use my name for my middle alias. "I don't even know why Marty was chasing after him." It was a half-truth. I knew he was trying to chase Dad, I just didn't know why.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Robert Douglas Klein and, yes, I was named after the actor, but that's why I use my middle name. You can call me Doug." I saw the name Calvin Klein on my underwear, but saw no ability to use it, so I thought of the next Klein I could think of: the actor from that cop show inthe seventies. I think he was a little rascal.

"So he's Marty Klein?" the man asked. I confirmed it then he introduced himself as Sam Baines. I thought about it for a moment then realized that he was my grandfather. We picked up Marty as Grandma opened the door to let us in. We took Marty up to Lorraine's room. After we went back downstairs, I asked if I could crash on the couch. They gave me a puzzled look, so I explained that I had only had about an hour of sleep and I was tired.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch; you can use Milton's bed." Uncle Miltie actually still lived here, then I thought of what year it was and that he was only twelve years old. I went up to the room, lay on the bed and zonked almost instantaneously.

I woke up, at 5:00 P.M. I went past Lorraine's room, that's when I recognized mom. I walked into the bathroom and took care of business. While sitting there, I realized the situation we were in: Dad was almost hit by Grandpa's car, Marty was hit. Mom felt sorry for Dad and took him to the "Enchantment Under the Sea" dance. She said it was the night of a terrible thunderstorm. I pulled out the flyer I got from that lady "yesterday" that said the clock tower on the courthouse had been struck by lightning on November 12, 1955. One week from today. If these were the events that happened before we showed up, then Marty messed things up. I finished up in the bathroom. Went downstairs and saw grandpa fiddling with a television.

"Can I help you with that?" I asked.

"Sure, hand me a screwdriver."

"Phillips or flat?"

"Flat." I handed him the screwdriver and watched him work. "Can you stand in front of the television and hold the antenna on the set while I screw it in?" he instructed. I did so and the picture was snow.

We heard a thud and Grandma yelled upstairs, "Lorraine, are you up there? Come down for dinner!" I only then noticed that I was hungry. The breakfast earlier was mostly for appearances. A few minutes later Marty and Mom came downstairs and Grandma introduced him to Grandpa. "Sam, this is the boy you hit with your car."

Grandpa's bad mood returned, "What were you doing in the middle of the street?" Marty did not respond.

Grandma continued with, "Oh, you'll have to excuse him; he's in one of his moods."

"I can take it form here, Doug." Grandpa stated to me.

I joined Marty as Grandma was introducing everyone to him. "This is Milton, this is Sally, that's Toby, and over there in the playpen is little Joey."

We both leaned in to the playpen and I whispered, "So you're our uncle Joey."

"Better get used to these bars, kid." Marty retorted. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes, little Joey just loves his playpen." Grandma continued. "He cries whenever we take him out so we just leave him in there. SAM, WILL YOU QUIT FIDDLING WITH THAT THING AND COME TO DINNER?" She turned her attention back to us. "Won't you stay and eat? I hope you like meatloaf."

"Well actually we–." Marty began, but was interrupted by Mom pulling out his chair and him falling into it. She then sat down next to him. I took the chair next to Milton and across from Marty.

"Okay! The set is up. Now we can watch Jackie Gleason while we eat!" Grandpa was excited to have a television set in front of the table. I looked at the episode playing and could almost quote it, partly because it was on the night before we came to 1955.

"Wow!" Milton said, snapping me out of my viewing. "You must be rich."

"Oh, honey," grandma answered back. "He's only teasing; no one has two televisions."I took a couple of bites as conversation continued.

Future conversation with Marty exclaiming, "Hey, I've seen this one. I've seen this one! This is a classic. This is the one where Ralph dresses up as a man from space.

"What do you mean you've seen this? It's brand new," Uncle Miltie challenged.

"Yeah, well, I saw it on a – rerun," Marty sheepishly replied. I kicked him under the table.

"What's a rerun?"

"You'll find out." I hoped that Marty could keep his mouth shut about future events for the rest of dinner.

"Now, Marty," Grandma continued. "You look very familiar to me. Do I know your mother by chance."

_Please don't blow it,_ I thought. He almost did when he replied, "Yeah, I think you do," while glancing at Mom.

"Well then, I think I'll give her a call. I don't want her to worry"

Before she could move to the phone, Marty and I both panicked, saying, "You can't!"

I let Marty continue, "That, uh, that is no one's home." He quickly changed the subject by pulling out a piece of paper and asking, "Do you know where 1640 Riverside Drive is?"

Grandpa answered with, "Yeah it's on the other end of town, a block past Maple; east end of town."

Marty tried to correct him, "Wait, a block past maple, that's John F. Kennedy Drive."

Everyone stopped eating and looked at him. Grandpa asked, "Who the hell is John F. Kennedy?" I kicked Marty under the table for that remark also, because I remembered from history class that JFK was alive and not yet President.

"Mom?" Mom said, changing the subject again. "Can Marty stay here the night; with parents gone, and Dad hitting with the car?" _What am I Chopped Liver?_

"That's true Marty," Grandma agreed. "You are our responsibility."

Without missing a beat, Mom added, "And he can sleep in my room."

"I, we, gotta go," Marty said suddenly as he jumped up. I took the cue to leave with him.

"Yes, thank you for the delicious meal, um..." I started as we headed toward the door.

"It's been great seeing all of you and we hope to see you later."

"Much later," Marty stated under his breath as we walked outside.


End file.
